


Taste Like Whiskey

by DTrainWin



Series: A Weekend with Dean and Donna [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, Scent Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTrainWin/pseuds/DTrainWin
Summary: Dean comes to visit Donna for a weekend, and boy has she missed him.





	Taste Like Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful focusonspn for being an amazing beta. Please feel free to check out her Tumblr. This is written in submission for SPN Kink Bingo 2019 and I hope you enjoy.

Today was the day, and Donna was almost skipping with joy to her truck. Dean was coming back after being gone for nearly two weeks, and Donna couldn’t wait. Dean had even told her he would take her out tonight, even if it was just to the local bar. And after, they would totally bang.

As she pulled up to her house, she was a little dismayed to not see the Impala. _It’s fine, Donna. Geez, at least this way you’ll have time to get ready. Get yourself together. ___

Donna quickly made her way upstairs and showered, throwing her hair in a towel. Donna laid out the dress she was going to wear tonight before locating her shopping bag from earlier. She took the lacy material out admiring the color- Dean was going to get a big surprise tonight that’s for darn sure.

Donna’s thoughts were interrupted by the familiar rumble of the Impala. She peeked outside, not being able to help herself. She smiled a little, before looking down at the lingerie. _Aw geez. Why are there so many gosh darned straps? _Her smile fell a little until she heard the front door open.__

“Donna!” Dean called out. __

Her smile came back. _Ah well, maybe next time. _“I’m just finishing getting ready, I’ll be down in a second. You can help yourself to some cake.”__

Donna could hear Dean chuckle. Donna threw the lingerie to the back of her underwear drawer. She quick threw on some sensible undergarments before pulling on her dress. She knew Dean would love the vintage cut. He had told her in the past the way the cut hit her hips turned him on to no end. She blow dried her hair, and threw on some makeup. Her final touch was some bright red lipstick. Donna knew Dean wouldn’t be able to resist.

Donna went downstairs looking to sneak up behind Dean, when she saw he was drinking some Jack Daniels. Donna had to keep back a moan. The scent of whiskey on Dean’s breath did something inexplicable to her insides and it had been so long since she had cum. She could already feel heat pooling between her thighs. Some noise must have escaped though because Dean elected to turn around.

He sucked in a breath, taking her in before speaking. “Well darling, are you just gonna take in the view, or are you gonna come say hi?”

Donna regained her composure and gathered him a hug, trying to be subtle while sniffing in the musky scent of Jack Daniels mixed with something that was purely Dean Winchester.

“Just a hug, sweetheart?” Dean leaned down to whisper in her ear. “I think I’ve earned more than that.”

Donna once again had to hold back a moan as the scent of whiskey grew closer. She knew if she kissed Dean now, it would be all over, she’d be forced to jump his bones. “Now Dean, if you kiss me, my lipstick will just go all over and it’ll be a huge mess.”

Dean pulled back a little. Donna could see the mischief twinkling in his eyes. “You’re not exactly dissuading me, sweetheart.”

Donna looked at the bottle of Jack still sitting on the counter along with the cake. Maybe a night in wouldn’t be so bad.

“Look mister, I expect drinks, and at least one dance from you. You come through with that, we can stay at home and do whatever you want.”

Dean quirked an eyebrow. “Whatever I want, huh? You got yourself a deal, Sheriff."

Donna felt her insides go all gooey as Dean put an arm around her waist and guided her to the chair next to his.

“So darling, what’ll it be?”

“Oh, I think I’ll just have a beer. But you can feel free to keep drinking whiskey if you want.” The last sentence slipped out before Donna could control herself. Dean seemed to take no notice however, and dutifully grabbed a beer from the fridge.

He also refilled his glass with more Jack Daniels. Donna tried to keep herself from trembling as the scent hit her nose. _Aw man, pull yourself together Donna, it’s not like this is a new smell. You’re from the Midwest for chrissake. Every Tom, Dick and Harry drinks whiskey round these parts, this should be no different. ___

Except it was. Because it was Dean drinking the whiskey. Donna took a swig of her own beer trying to contain herself. She lost it after Dean took another sip and began talking to her, the smokiness of the whiskey hitting her like a freight train. Donna grabbed Dean by the edges of his plaid, pulling him in for a kiss, her lipstick immediately smearing. Dean for his part, took it like a champ, quickly deepening the kiss, his tongue intertwining with Donna’s. Donna couldn’t hold back any longer and let out a low moan, the taste of the whiskey sending her into an overload. Dean pulled Donna onto his lap, seeming to sense her need for more. Donna began grinding against his muscular thigh, her panties soaking and her juice spreading to her thighs.

Dean parted from her mouth, kissing her exposed collarbone. “Oh, Dean.” Donna moaned.

“You like that baby?”

“Yes, more please, Dean.”

Dean stood suddenly and set Donna on the island - thankfully avoiding the cake and whiskey. She opened her legs so Dean could be between them. He pulled on her dress quickly taking a nipple into his mouth. Donna grabbed onto the short strands of his hair pulling him closer. She arched her back as Dean began nibbling gently before turning his attentions to her other nipple. Donna closed her eyes, the sensations almost too much.

“Dean, please. I’m already so close.”

Dean paused, looking down at his girlfriend to find she was indeed already wound tight. He pulled at her panties, finding them to be soaked. Dean took two fingers separating her folds and gently applying pressure to her clit.

Donna groaned biting her lip, her eyes still tightly closed. She opened them when she felt Dean’s head move close to hers. “Tell me sugar, what’s got you all wound up?” Donna bucked her hips the scent of whiskey once again coming to her nostrils.

Donna struggled to form a coherent thought. “Oh, not quite sure - just missed you I guess."

Dean paused. He made a calculated decision. Then removed his hands from her pussy. Donna whimpered at the loss.

“Dean, please. I’m so close. Please just let me come.” She pleaded.

“As soon as you’re a good girl and tell me the truth.” Donna looked into Dean’s eyes noting how serious he seemed about the issue.

She sighed and broke eye contact. “It’s the whiskey.” Donna mumbled embarrassed.

“Excuse me?”

“When you drink whiskey, and the smell mixes with everything that’s just so…” Donna motioned up and down at Dean’s form. “You. It turns me on.”

“Hmm.” Dean quirked his lips clearly in thought. For a moment Donna grew worried. Is this where everything led to? Dean leaving because this was so weird and out of his realm. “So you mean to tell me, if I had my fingers pumping inside you, and I took a swig of that whiskey, and kissed you, you would come.”

Donna’s eyes fluttered shut at the thought. “Oh yeah, that’d probably do her. Not that I’ve given it a go.”

Dean smiled. “Well, then, why don’t we ‘give it a go?’”

And suddenly his fingers were back, this time two digits prodding at her damp entrance. They quickly gained admittance given Donna’s state of arousal. Dean also thumbed at her clit, enhancing Donna’s pleasure.

“Dean, yes please. I’m almost there.” Donna could feel her orgasm coming, and she was almost over the edge, her hips bucking up off the counter.

Dean reached over and took a quick sip of the whiskey, quickly kissing Donna. The taste and smell of the whiskey was enough to send Donna over the edge. She grabbed at Dean’s biceps, her nails clawing at him through his shirt. Her body clenched and quaked around Dean’s fingers, and Dean took great pleasure in thoroughly kissing Donna. He parted from her as her orgasm came to an end and she regained her breath.

“Oof, that was certainly something. You sure do know how to please a woman. In fact,” Donna got off the counter hoping her legs were stable. She was pleased when she was able to stand. “I think you’ve earned yourself a reward Mr. Winchester.”

Dean raised his eyebrows as Donna proceeded up the stairs. He had to adjust himself, his erection tight in his jeans. He moved to follow as she turned around.

“Hey Dean? Be a gentleman, and bring the whiskey.”

Dean smiled and grabbed the bottle. Who was he to deny a woman’s request?


End file.
